Essentially all of the major automobile manufacturers build standard models which may vary annually in some design detail. There are, however, many persons who desire that their personal vehicle(s) have details, or designs, which determine and distinguish the vehicles' appearance and set them apart from the mass-produced standard models. These persons are constantly looking for new ways of customizing the ordinary standard models.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,009,020; 4,920,460; 4,775,559; 4,172,331; and 3,800,430 are examples of known prior art which show the use of auxiliary lighting for the front and/or rear portions of vehicles for decorative or utilitarian purposes. A primary distinction between the present invention and the prior art resides in the fact that the preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a modification of the standard model vehicle, particularly the bumper thereof, and the connection of auxiliary lighting into the electrical circuit for the braking system.